


An Objective Disaster

by everlarklane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca lives!, College, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Romance, date, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarklane/pseuds/everlarklane
Summary: Percy and Bianca’s date was a total disaster, but only from an objective point of view.Or, where the raw facts don’t equal the whole experience, and actually, if they could do it over, they wouldn’t change a thing.





	

From an objective point of view, their first date was a total disaster. 

First, Percy and Bianca had taken a bus to the nearest movie theater, planning to watch Moana. The small bit of shelter provided at the stop was full, so they’d been stuck standing in the sleet without an umbrella for almost twenty minutes when they expected to wait five. 

Once on the bus, they’d been forced to stand, as all the seating was taken. Percy’d ended up supporting Bianca, who’s leg was acting up from the cold and who’s cane broke the other day fighting off a hellhound. 

At the theater, they’d just barely managed to get the last two tickets for Moana and missed the first five minutes. A kid kept kicking the back of their seats. 

While heading back, Bianca managed to get a seat, but was yelled at by some rando for taking seating away from ‘people who needed it’. Percy very narrowly avoided getting into a fight, and they’d braved the sharp wind to stumble into his mom’s apartment. Since Sally and Paul were on a date themselves, they’d ordered pizza, which ended up 45 minutes late. 

From an objective point of view, their first date was a total disaster. 

Key word: objective.

_Rewind._

“Oh man,” Bianca moaned as she spotted the crammed-to-the-brim bus stop. “We’re going be stuck out in the sleet, aren’t we?”

Percy laughed, then choked as frozen rain flew into his mouth. Bianca giggled at the slightly stunned look on his face. Coughing, Percy grinned and gently spun Bianca. “We won’t get wet,” he promised, taking her hand. Immediately, the water sloughed off of both of them and Bianca manipulated the Mist to make it look like they were as soaked as the rest of the disgruntled populace. 

“What a good umbrella,” Bianca teased, leaning against him slightly. 

“Is that why you keep me around?” Percy asked, raising one dark eyebrow. 

“Among other things,” Bianca said, bumping into him. Percy rolled his eyes. 

Exchanging jokes, teasing each other, and talking about the movie- Percy didn’t think twenty minutes had ever passed so quickly. 

The bus was crammed and there was no seating. At first, Percy’d been annoyed, but then Bianca started talking about her life before the Lotus Casino and leaned against them. Percy grabbed onto one of the loops hanging from the ceiling and wrapped another arm around Bianca’s waist as she grabbed his arm and they’d swayed with the bus. She’d laughed at him when he nearly fell over when the bus took a turn a little too sharp and it took every inch of his will power not to kiss her right then. 

They’d stumbled off the bus, cheeks red and eyes bright with laughter. Though they’d been friends for years and though they’d been together for- _jeez, almost a month already-_ it felt simultaneously like they were meeting each other for the first time and like they’d been _together_ for years. 

When they were told they got the last tickets for Moana and they realized the movie had already started, Percy scooped Bianca up and they ran for the theater, Bianca laughing into his chest as Percy’s face burnt with mixed embarrassment and joy. 

Collapsing in the back row, Bianca’s hand sought out Percy’s and their shoulders bumped against each other. When Bianca glanced at Percy through the baby Moana scene, his eyes were glistening and glued to the screen and she tightened her grip. They cried at Tala’s death and Percy’s hand tightened almost painfully around Bianca’s when Tamatoa began throwing Maui around. Bianca’s hand gripped Percy’s right back when Maui failed to defeat Te Ka and as Moana walked to what seemed like her death. 

When the credits played, they laughed through their shaken awe at Tamatoa’s little end scene. As the screen faded to black, Percy glanced at Bianca and pulled her to her feet. 

“New favorite movie?” Bianca asked, snuggling into Percy’s chest. 

“Yes,” Percy immediately shot back. Bianca giggled and closed her eyes. 

“Even against Little Mermaid and Lilo & Stitch?” she asked. 

“…yes,” Percy finished, shouldering open the doors to the entrance. 

Bianca shrugged and hooked her arm around Percy’s playfully. “Well, I think Hercules is still my favorite, but that’s definetly in my top three.”

“Hercules?” Percy asked incredulously. 

“What?” Bianca said, shrugging as the bus pulled up. “My dad is hilarious in that. Plus it pisses him off.”  
“Are you sure you’re not the rebel?” Percy asked skeptically as Bianca practically fell into the first open seat. 

“What are you talking about?” Bianca asked, way too innocently. She batted those painfully long, thick eyelashes at Percy and he swallowed hard.

“I- uh,” Percy shook his head. 

Bianca grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down to her level, whispering in his ear, “I’m innocent, boo.”

Percy leaned heavily against the nearest pole, a completely dazed look in his bright green eyes as Bianca snickered. 

“Hey!” a gruff voice growled. Percy started to turn when a thick shoulder bashed into his, throwing him off balance. A tall, middle-aged man squinted down at Bianca. “What are you doing there?”

“Sitting, sir,” Bianca said mildly. Percy, who’d been about to retaliate, paused. Her words were polite and non-confrontational, but her tone was one of an amused predator.  

“In the disabled section?” the man hissed. “What if there are people who need these seats? Kids these days…” He grabbed her arm. “Get up!”

Bianca twisted her arm out of his grasp and flattened her jacket. “No. I am in the right section. Move along, please.”

She glanced up at Percy and winked. He immediately fell back from where he’d been about to deck the mortal. 

“Get up,” the man growled once more, reaching out to grab Bianca’s arm once more.

“She’s disabled, dumbass,” Percy finally snapped, pushing the man away. “Her cane broke the other day and she’s stood more than she’s supposed to without support today _so fuck off.”_

Bianca smiled and tapped her leg. “I crushed it a few years back, you see. Now, if you please, this is our stop.”

Making a big show of getting up, she limped over to Percy, who held out one arm so that she could walk with less pressure on her leg. Together, they exited the bus, leaving an embarrased and dumbstruck man being told off by an old lady who noticed the drama. 

Once on the sidewalk, Percy and Bianca high fived. 

“You were incredible,” Percy said in awe. “Truly terrifying.”

“The overly protective boyfriend bit was great too,” Bianca added with a laugh. 

They walked slowly up the steps, allowing for Bianca’s leg. They rode the elevator up and unlocked the door, chattering and talking about the movie as they went. 

“Do you want pizza?” Percy asked.

“Pineapple!” Bianca said, fully expecting Percy’s disgusted expression.

“Two pizzas then,” he muttered with an exasperated smile. “How do you like that shit?”

Bianca sprawled against the couch, hair around her face like a halo. “Don’t rag it till you try it.”

“I’ll pass.”

As the wind picked up and snow blasted the windows, they played Super Mario Party and speculated on what was taking the pizza so long. Bianca bet that it would be there by the time they finished the game; Percy bet it would be there before hand. 

Bianca won a handful of drachmas and the game, much to Percy’s chagrin. About three rounds into the next game, the pizza finally arrived. Then, with pizza in front of them and inside what essentially amounted to a pillow fort, they challenged each other on SuperSmash and cuddled under the angora blankets Paul’s mother had made the Christmas before. 

“Best date ever,’ Bianca whispered against his shoulder sleepily. 

Percy just nodded tiredly and dozed off against her, one arm curled loosely around her freckled shoulder as she nuzzled into his chest, remote control in one limp hand. 

Not even fifteen minutes later, Paul and Sally made it home to see the two snoring teens curled up together in front of the TV. Sally gently shook Bianca awake, who yawned and wiped her bleary eyes.

“Time to go?” Bianca asked, stretching against Percy. 

Sally nodded fondly. “Do you have a ride?” she asked.

Bianca grinned and pointed at herself. “Shadow travel,” she explained. “Can you tell Percy goodbye for me in the morning? He looks too peaceful to wake up now.”

“I will,” Sally said. “Did you have a good time?”

Unhesitatingly, Bianca smiled. “The best.”


End file.
